


The viewer

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. Everything is closed down except the groceries stores and the pharmacies. You are not allowed to go outside without carrying a note with you that tells you where you are coming from and where you are going. Failure to not complying with the rule will give you a fine of 1000 USD or imprisonment for 2 months.She knows what she must do in order to survive the quarantine. Most of the time is spent alone, like she has been told to do. The days are mostly spent on watching movies and tv shows with as little clothes as possible as well as using all of her toys.One day, a mysterious letter arrives to her mailbox. It's not addressed to her name but to the apartment number that she is living in. She starts to read it and is quickly aware that it's from a neighbour. She has been watched by him for quite some time now and he is wondering if they should get together since the quarantine are keeping them from meeting other people. The girl has no idea that she has been watched but is later turned on by the idea that someone has been watching her. She accepts his offer later that day and eagerly waits for the neighbour to come over.
Relationships: Neighbours - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The viewer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional fantasy written by adult, for adults. All characters in the script are over 18 years old.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL.
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the comments so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> If you want, I can change this script to a F4F if that would interest you.

***sound of a person walking https://freesound.org/people/SpliceSound/sounds/260115/ and opening a mail box, opening and closing it https://freesound.org/people/Taira%20Komori/sounds/212085/***

***sound of a person walking in a hallway and opening and closing a door https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/336660/***

(the following sections will be a woman talking to herself) 

So... What do we have in the mail today? Useless junk mail, useless junk mail, more useless junk mail, bills... What is this? (confused) to the woman living in apartment nr 510? That's weird... And there's no sort of post stamps. Must be something from my neighbours.. They're probably still looking for volunteers who can do shopping... I'm already signed up for it...

***sound of the envelope being ripped open https://freesound.org/people/PeteBarry/sounds/464854/*** 

Whew! This is a rather long letter just to ask people to help out. 

(The woman is reading the letter out load. A tone of being confused and hesitant can be used here. The times when she reads from the letter will have a !!! in the beginning and the end of the sentence)

!!! To the woman living in Apartment number 510. I don't believe that we have ever met but I am one of your neighbours in this apartment complex. I'm sure you are aware that the quarantine has been driving people crazy and it has also lead to more people staying at home !!! 

Obviously... 

!!! some of my neighbours are a real burden. They play loud music and are inconsiderate to their sourroundings. I'm sure that you were also annoyed by the person who started to play their obnoxious music until 2am last Friday !!! 

Meh.. That was pretty cool though. What is this letter even about? 

!!! It's very boring to stay at home during the quarantine and I have to find ways to keep myself entertained. I finished all my TV shows and movies that I wanted to watch so I had to figure other ways to find my entertainment. If you only knew the things you can find other people doing when they are at home and think that no one is watching. I saw a person trying to build a house of cards for 30 minutes but always fail at the last step !!!

This guy must be absolutely insane...

!!! I have a telescope that I got as a gift several years ago but never found a good use for it. I now use it to keep myself occupied by looking at neighbours or what is going on in the streets. Many of our neighbours are boring and nothing special, however, you are not one of the neighbours that I find annoying. As a matter of fact, I find you very attractive and fun to look at !!! 

Oh my god! What have I done 

!!! I don't know if you do this on purpose but you never closed your curtains and blinds during the day or late at night before it's time to go to bed. You often go around in your apartment without your bra or without any shorts. I really like that you often wear thongs as you are walking around in your apartment. As a matter of fact you turn me on like crazy !!! 

SHIT! I really have to close my curtains ***sound of curtains being closed https://freesound.org/people/RutgerMuller/sounds/51138/***

!!! You look so beautiful when you walk around naked after a shower and picking out what clothes you want to wear. The thing I like the most about watching you is when you feel the urge to get off and you use your toys. It looks like you are having a lot of them and that you are able to get off quickly when using them. It also looks like you really enjoy anal because I can see you inserting your plug and sometime have it in for hours while doing chores around the house or watching TV !!! 

Damn... This... This kinda turns me on *nervous laughter* 

!!! Watching you is better than any sort of entertainment I can find online or on TV right now. I really enjoy seeing your body twisting and turning and how you flush after using your toys or hands. It looks like you really enjoy getting off again and again. I believe you played with yourself 5 times one day. !!!

Fuck.... 

!!! Yesterday I could see you watching TV and you suddenly took off your tank top and slip your hands down your shorts. I can see your moaning and gasping for air but unfortunately I can only see you but not hear you. You kept edging with yourself for a while before you let yourself cum which I found super hot !!! 

!!! I'm not going to lie. I am also horny because of the quarantine. I can't meet anyone new so I am also playing with myself. Sometimes even when I am watching you !!! 

Why did he even send me this?? What's the purpose behind all of this? 

!!! I have a suggestion for you that I think will be beneficial for both of us. I know that this comes out of the blue but I was wondering if you want to hook up some day? We both are insanely horny and we can't meet other people. Instead of just getting off by ourselves, let's meet up and have some fun together !!!

*laughs*

!!! You might think that I am a creep so at the bottom of this letter, there's a link with pictures of me. I will include a hand written note that says "To the girl in apartment 510" so you know that it's really me and not some stolen pictures. If you want me to come over, you can always put on the red lights on your LED lights that you have in your apartment. You can leave the door open and I'll meet you there !!! 

I mean... It can't hurt to see what he looks like... Where's my computer? 

***sound of typing on the computer https://freesound.org/people/kijjaz/sounds/445475/ (this audio should probably be shorter but that was the best one I could find*** So let's see how this mysterious neighbour looks like. 

ohh... He doesn't look that bad.. Not bad at all. Oh wow.. He's got a great cock.. But no.. I can't do it. I can't do it. Fuck. Or... Maybe... Fuck... I don't know. I will just watch TV to clear my head instead ***sound coming from a TV https://freesound.org/people/DDmyzik/sounds/468539/*** 

This really doesn't help.. What's the time? I watched tv for 5 hours. Wow! Fuck it.. Why am I so horny all the time? I better find some good porn to look at instead ***sound of porn playing in the background***

***sound of clothes being removed*** 

(the following scene can continue for as long as you want)

*soft moaning* oh yes! *moaning* fuck, that's so hot *moaning* 

Where's my vibrator? There it is! *vibrator turning on* *moaning* Fuuuck. *more moaning* *vibrator stops* Fuck it! I need some real cock... Let's see if he can give me what I want. 

Let's open up the curtains for him. ***sound of curtains*** Where's my remote for my lamps? There it is. He's probably watching me right now.. He could live anywhere... I can't see anyone looking out. There's the red lights. I better give him a good view of me playing with myself in my bedroom ***footsteps*** I better use my plug. He might like it more if I'm on all four and showing my ass for him. 

(the woman put the plug inside)   
(the following section can be going on for as long as you want)

*soft moan* There.. *vibrator turns on* I bet he enjoys watching me getting off for him *moaning* This feels so wrong but so good at the same time. I need this *moaning* 

I hope he comes soon *moaning* I really need cock *moaning* I just can't stop thinking about him *more moaning* I need a bigger plug (the woman takes her plug out and inserts a bigger one) Oh fuck! *moaning* 

I'm gonna cum just thinking about him fucking me *moaning* *loud moaning* *orgasms* *heavy breathing* Where is he? I need his cock... I guess I will just play with myself until he shows up.. Maybe he wants to see me use my dildo 

(the woman starts to use her dildo)

*moaning* Oh fuck! *moaning*

***sound of a door being opened and closed https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/336660/***

(whispering) He's here! Finally!

***sound of footsteps*** Hi! *giggling* I've been waiting for you. What took you so long? You were watching me? Why are you wearing a mask? For protection? 

So (pause) did you like seeing me using my big anal plug for you? I can see that you are hard already. Show me your cock ***sound of pants being pulled down***(pause) It's even bigger than in the pictures. Let me taste it 

(The following section can be as long as you wish) 

*sucking and licking sound* I'm so happy that you wrote to me. I really need to be fucked. Badly. *sucking* It really turns me on to have a nice cock in my mouth *licking and sucking* You want to fuck me? Of course! From behind? (the woman moves around on the bed) 

(the following section can be going on for as long as you want)

*moaning* Yes! I really need this... Your cock feels amazing! *moaning* Oh fuck yes! Go deep! Yes *loud moans* *moaning* Give it to me *loud moaning* 

*loud moaning* Oh fuck yes! Play around with my plug as you fuck me *loud moaning* Harder! (man starts to fuck her harder)! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so fucking wet... Don't stop! Why are you removing my plug? You want to fuck my ass? Yes! 

(the man starts to do anal) 

*moaning* This feels so fucking good! Oh fuck. *loud moaning* It's been a while since I had someone fuck me like this *loud moaning* *vibrator turns on* You want me to play with myself as you're fucking my ass? *moaning*

Yes! Just like that. Keep fucking me. Just like that. Keep going. This feels so fucking good. You're gonna make me cum!! Yes! Yes! Yes! *loud moaning* Fuck me! *orgasm* *heavy breathing* Fuuuck! You just made me cum *heavy breathing* That was amazing. I want to ride you! 

(the man lies down in the bed and the woman starts to ride him) 

(the following section can be going on for as long as you want)

Fuck, your cock is going so deep inside of me *moaning* I want every inch of your cock inside of me. I'm so wet... *moaning* 

(The girl starts to ride him quicker) Fuck it feels amazing riding your hard cock. *moaning* *loud moaning* 

Yes! Put your hands on my hip. Show me how fast you want me to ride you *moaning* Fuuck! Oh fuck! I want your cock in my ass again! (the woman changes to her ass) *gasp* Fuck! *moaning* Oh fuck yes! I don't even know your name and I'm having your cock deep inside of me *gasping and moaning* It turns me on so much *moaning* It feels so good! Oh *gasp* Yes! Play with my clit. Play with my clit

I'm so fucking close. You're gonna make me cum again. You're gonna make me cum again on your cock *loud moaning* *orgasm* (trembling voice) I just came so fucking hard on your cock... 

On my back? Of course! You want me to have a plug in my ass as you're fucking me? I want the big one in my ass as your fucking my pussy! 

(the following section can be going on for as long as you want)

(the woman lays on her back and the guy starts to fuck her slowly and then picking up the pace) 

*moan* oh fuck yes! Fill me up with your cock. Yes *moaning* Oh fuck! Yes! Keep going. *loud moaning* What are you doing? Want my legs on your shoulders? Oh fuck. You're gonna go so deep inside of me *loud moaning* Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! 

You're gonna cum soon? You can cum anywhere you want! In my pussy? *moaning* Of course you can cum inside of me. Fill me up with your cum! *loud moaning* Oh fuck yes! Go faster! Yes *loud moaning* Keep going! Cum deep inside of me! I want to feel your cock pulsating inside of me! *loud moaning* 

Don't stop! Don't stop! cum in me. Fill me up *loud moaning and orgasms* (the man cums as well) Oh yes! *heavy breathing* *soft moaning* You really filled me up... I can feel it dripping out... 

*breathing* what are you doing? Photos? Sure.. I will only allow that since you made me cum so hard and you came inside of me. No photos of my face in it though ***sound of pictures being taken*** 

Want me to turn around and show my ass for you? ***sound of the woman turning around*** Like this? ***picture sound*** You have to leave? Right now? ***sound of a person getting dressed*** Will you at least tell me your apartment number? No? 

I will give you the same signal when I need your cock again... It was so good to be properly fucked again... 

***sound of footsteps and a door opens and closes***


End file.
